


bitter coffee

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Maids, Non-Consensual, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's time for the cultural festival, but someone's missing~ Kanata goes looking.
Relationships: Nijo Kanata/Nijo Haruka
Kudos: 36
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	bitter coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Haalloween~ Here's a treat, I hope.
> 
> WARNING: It's just Kanata/Haruka noncon.

The halls of the school were decked out in various signs made by the students, proclaiming different activities for each class or club. Kanata figured this school wouldn't be one for cultural festivals, but he'd been pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong. Everyone was scrambling to finish their preparations before the festival officially began and his class was no different. They had decided on a maid cafe, but one of their prized waitresses was missing. Kanata had been asked to go to the practice room to check.

As Kanata approached the door to the room, he peeked into the window there. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Even through the glass, Kanata felt a surge of excitement looking at the smooth, pale back peeking through the open zipper of the maid dress. Long black hair was pulled over the shoulder, exposing the nape of the neck. Kanata watched the waitress strain, trying to pull up the zipper, and laughed to himself.

"Big bro~!" Kanata threw the door open, startling Haruka into turning around with a horrified expression on his face. "We're almost about to get started! Geez, is that why you've been taking so long? I'll zip you up!"

"The hell you are," Haruka said, backing up further into the room. "I can do it myself." He reached behind his head, trying in vain to catch the zipper halfway up his back with his fingers. Unfortunately Haruka just wasn't that flexible, huh...

"Come on, Big bro. Are you still mad at me?" Kanata made a sullen expression as he asked. "It's not my fault that we're lacking in girls! The whole class agreed that you would be one of the waitresses!"

"They did it 'cause you said it'd be funny. Now get out of my face." Haruka didn't buy his excuses for a second, sure that he had somehow orchestrated this. His big brother knew him so well, after all.

Kanata watched him strain for a moment, Haruka's face growing more frustrated as he arched his back. The action caused Kanata to take in his figure in further detail. Ah, he knew this kind of dress would look great on him. The lacy thigh highs peeked out under the knee-length skirt when Haruka stretched backward, and the skirt's petticoat padded his hips, drawing more attention to his slim waist...

The wig was a little over the top, but it did make him look more feminine, and less like himself. Haruka was probably grateful for anything that made it harder for other people to recognize him right away. Of course, Kanata would never be fooled. The intensity in his eyes and the way his brow furrowed in disgust when he was nearby were unmistakable. Kanata bit his lip, excitement stirring in his gut. "...You look pretty good, Big bro," he said, seriously, his voice dipping low.

Haruka's unfocused frustration sharpened into a glare that pinpointed him. "Fuck. Off."

Ah... A shiver went through his body at Kanata's eyes wandered up and down his brother's body. How much longer did they have before the school opened its doors for the festival? Fifteen minutes? Ten? That was enough time to get rid of the little problem making itself known in his pants.

Haruka must have realized what he was thinking, because he immediately froze and looked at the door, judging the distance. But just like how Haruka knew so much about him, Kanata could also tell what his brother was thinking. Kanata sprung forward, catching Haruka by the arm before he could make a break for it and threw him to the floor. Normally he didn't like to be so rough with him, but they were pressed for time - and when was the next chance he'd be able to get Haruka in a maid outfit?

Haruka had the wind knocked out of him as he hit the ground, and Kanata climbed on top of him before he could recover, pulling down Haruka's underwear - boxers-briefs, how boring - past his thighs. "What are you doing!?" he gasped out, shoving one hand between their bodies, like it'd be enough to stop him. "Get off me! The - the festival's going to start any minute!"

Kanata let him squirm and push as he weighed him down with his body. "Then you'd better let me finish up, so no one will find us. You don't want that, do you, Big bro?" He spit into his palm and slicked up his cock, positioning it against Haruka's wriggling ass. "Hehe... Wouldn't that be fun? The whole school finding out you're a pervert who fucks his own twin..."

"Fuck you! Don't -" The hand pulling at his arm went slack, Haruka's eyes widening in a mixture of shock and dread as Kanata forced his spit-slicked cock into his hole. "Take it... out," he grunted, a demand more than a request, but Kanata wouldn't give this up for anything. Not the tight heat of Haruka's ass clenching at him, nor the teary eyed way he stared up at him, still half in disbelief of what he was doing. Haruka's wig hung messily off his head now, and he looked so good with his skirt hiked up over his hips, his little brother's cock deep inside him.

Kanata started thrusting immediately, knowing that Haruka could take it - it was pretty impressive how quickly his big brother's body had grown accustomed it. His cock was even thickening into partial hardness despite Haruka's objections. Kanata was all too happy to help him along, taking hold of it in his hand. Haruka's whole body went taut and he swore, "Don't - don't fucking touch me -" as Kanata stroked him up and down. The touch forced out a groan from Haruka's lips that sounded more pained than pleasured.

Haruka's body clamped down on him hard and Kanata bucked into him, moaning out in delight. "You always feel so good, Big bro! I love it..." He pumped his hips, running his hands over the Haruka's thigh highs, dipping his fingers into the elastic band holding them up.

Haruka squeaked as Kanata fucked him harder, his hands moving to Kanata's hips, trying to push him away. And then - a chime came out over the intercom. The announcement that the cultural festival was about to start. Kanata had sworn there was more time than this before they began. He was so surprised that Haruka managed to push off of him in his moment of shock, turning onto his knees to crawl away.

Unfortunately for Haruka, Kanata recovered before he could fully get away, grabbing him and pinning Haruka on his stomach now. "Come on, now. We're already late, so at least let me finish!"

"I hate you so fucking much," Haruka spat. Music to Kanata's ears. As much as he liked watching Haruka's face during sex, there was a certain mystique in doing it from behind. Especially looking at Haruka's bare ass framed by the lace of his skirt and thigh-highs, hole twitching and red from abuse. Kanata rubbed another helping of saliva onto his cock and eased it in, fucking Haruka to the base in the next moment. Haruka's fists clenched tight against the floor and he let out a cry that Kanata could tell was heavily stifled.

"A~ah, Big bro. Don't bit your lip. What'll people say if their waitress shows up with a busted lip?" Kanata pushed his fingers into Haruka's mouth, and felt Haruka's teeth instantly clamp down on his fingers, like he was trying to bite them off.

The shock of pain was enough to make him gasp out. It mixed with the pleasure as he rode Haruka's ass hard, throwing his head back and groaning. As exciting as it was, Kanata didn't want Haruka to do anything too drastic. He forced his thumb in between Haruka's teeth, prying open his mouth enough to push his fingers deeper, toward his throat. Haruka gagged at the sensation, coughing as he wretched, and Kanata was able to pull his hand back. Mmm, if only they had the time, Kanata would make Haruka gag on his cock, too.

He shuddered in excitement at the thought, imagining Haruka's eyes glaring up at him with his little maid hairband askew, being forced to take Kanata's cock into his throat. "F-fuck, Big bro..." The heat enveloping his cock was so good, especially with Haruka struggling under him, every movement of his body massaging his length. It was almost like he was _trying_ to give Kanata the best time ever.

A quiet sob came between Haruka lips as Kanata dug under his body and grabbed his cock again. "Let's come together..." he breathed, tugging at Haruka's cock. He knew he was close himself, so close that it didn't matter whether or not someone could walk in any moment. Kanata moaned wildly, "Big bro, Big bro," as his pleasure started to build to its peak.

The exposed part of Haruka's back called to him in that moment, and Kanata gave into the impulse to bend over and dig his teeth into Haruka's back. Haruka groaned in pain, but Kanata could feel the cock in his hand throb, his ass tightening further around him. Haruka was coming, and Kanata was there right along with him, the second he felt Haruka's seed running down his fingers. "Nnngh!" Kanata kept thrusting as he came, wanting the moment the last as long as possible, wanting to fill up his big brother with as much of his cum as he possibly could.

"Ah... Ah... That was sooo good, Big bro." Kanata pulled out slowly, moaning under his breath. Haruka lay limply under him, defeated, if only for a moment. Whether it was the afterglow of his orgasm, or the humiliation of his brother giving him yet another amazing experience against his will, Haruka was always oddly quiet afterward.

Kanata didn't mind the brief break, as he grabbed a few wipes from his bag to clean the both of them up. Haruka didn't kick or yell or anything, not even as Kanata gently wiped between his legs and pulled his underwear back up over his hips. It was fine - Kanata knew the fire in his eyes would be back.

"Oh, yeah." Kanata reached down and pulled the zipper at Haruka's back up to his neck, covering the bite mark there. "Now you're all set. Come on, if we take too long, we'll get in trouble for not participating!"

Kanata waited patiently, and Haruka slowly pushed himself up onto his knees. He adjusted his wig and his thigh highs, carefully got to his feet, then straightened his skirt.

"Let's go together, Big b-" Kanata's voice died in his throat as Haruka whirled around to look directly at him. His eyes were blazing red, angry, piercing Kanata deeply with the force of his hatred and disdain. Kanata felt his heartbeat quicken, frozen in place as Haruka turned and walked out of the practice room.

A shiver broke out over his whole body. Haruka's expression a little different than usual, commanding Kanata to stay the hell away, and for once Kanata felt like it was a credible threat. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder... How would Haruka act if he was truly pushed into the corner, and lashed out...? The more Kanata thought about it, the more he couldn't hold himself back from chasing after his big brother.

He desperately wanted to see it.


End file.
